


Baby Cyke

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Scott is Logan's baby boy. Logan makes a decent caregiver. Duncan Matthews is an asshole.





	

Logan sighed and tried to keep a low profile as he headed upstairs to Scott's room, slowly opening the door and peeking in, smiling when he saw Scott curled up beneath the covers, his teddy bear on the floor and pacifier atop his pillow, meaning he probably had another one of those weird dreams last night. 

 

Opening the door a bit more, Logan carefully made his way over to the bed, gently rolling Scott onto his back, pulling down his pj bottoms and checking his diaper, which was obviously very wet. 

 

Scott needed changing, but Logan wasn't sure he could do it while his baby boy was sleeping. He hated to wake him up, but this needed to be taken care of before he got a rash. 

 

Gently shaking Scott's shoulder, Logan smiled when he heard him whimper, quickly putting his glasses on him before an optic blast destroyed the room. "Scott...I need you to wake up, bud." Logan cooes, as he pulls his pj bottoms off and lays them to the side.

 

Looking up at Logan, Scott blushed and gave him a shy smile, squirming in his wet diaper, wanting to be changed. "Daddy?" He babbles, reaching up at Logan, wanting a hug. 

 

"C'mere, kiddo." Logan says, smiling as he helps Scott sit up and wraps his arms around him, giving him a big hug. 

 

"Daddy's gotta change you, okay? When I'm finished, we can hug some more. I promise." Logan cooed as he got Scott to lay back on the bed, picking up his teddy bear and handing it to him as well as his pacifier to help keep him calmed down during the diaper change. 

 

Scott pouted adorably, and sucked on his pacifier, squirming whenever Logan started to change him, still getting used to this whole 'baby' thing. At least he finally found someone he could trust with his secret.

 

Logan smiled softly and gently rubbed Scott's tummy before untaping the wet diaper and gently wiping Scott clean, chuckling whenever Scott held his teddy bear up to him. 

 

"Sorry, buddy. Daddy can play after he finishes changing you." Logan cooes as he removes the wet diaper and lifts Scott's legs, sliding the new diaper beneath his bottom, being sure to add powder before pulling it over Scott's privates and taping it on snugly. 

 

Helping Scott sit up, Logan quickly took off his pj top and replaced it with a striped onesie, and a pair of socks, clipping Scott's pacifier to his outfit before pulling him into his arms for a hug, picking him up off the bed. 

 

"You're my good boy, Scott. That's why I love taking care of you." Logan says, pressing a gentle kiss to Scott's head, holding him close as he carried him downstairs. 

 

Scott smiles and sighs happily, snuggling into Logan's arms, resting his head on his shoulder, not ever wanting this to end. It was so hard for him to build up the courage to tell Logan about this, but it was worth it. 

 

"Are you hungry, Scott? Or do you wanna cuddle with Daddy a bit longer?" Logan asks, already knowing what Scott was going to choose. He'd been very clingy lately, but it didn't bother Logan one bit.

 

"Wan' cuddle." Scott mumbles behind his pacifier, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He was still getting used to talking like a baby, something that was very difficult for him, along with the rest of this. 

 

Seeing as Scott tried to act his age, and sometimes older, having these desires put a setback to that. 

 

Smiling softly, Logan sat down on the couch, cradling Scott in his arms, who was content to just lay there, contemplating whether or not to go back to sleep, even though he had just woken up not too long ago. 

 

Spitting out his pacifier, Scott let out a yawn and rubbed at his eyes. "You still sleepy, bud? I figured you'd want to stay awake, so you could go to the park with Daddy." Logan says as he gently rubs Scott's belly, giving it a tickle as well. 

 

Scott giggles and squirms, looking up at Logan before bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it. 

 

Logan tsks and gently pulls Scott's thumb from his mouth, replacing it with his pacifier. He didn't like it when Scott sucked his thumb and thought he looked cuter with a pacifier. 

 

Scott just blushes lightly and suckles on his pacifier, snuggling into Logan, whining when his tummy started to growl, demanding to be fed. 

 

"Sounds like someone's hungry! Are you hungry, Scott?" Logan asks, looking down at Scott, who looked up at him and nodded, still sucking on the pacifier, choosing not to talk. 

 

"Okay. Since you're being extra clingy today, I'll just feed you a bottle, that way I can still hold you close to me." Logan says as he holds Scott on his hip and carries him to the kitchen, smiling at him before he starts to prepare a bottle. 

 

Scott just babbles nonsense behind his pacifier, laying his head on Logan's shoulder, getting impatient. He wanted the bottle to be ready now. 

 

Once the bottle had cooled down enough, Logan carried Scott back into the living room, sitting down on the couch and tying a bib around Scott's neck before cradling him in his arms, bringing the teat to his mouth and smiling when he starts to suckle. 

 

Scott opened his mouth and latched onto the bottle, closing his eyes as he slowly drank down the warm milk, not wanting to give himself a tummyache like last time. 

 

"You're a hungry boy, aren't you?" Logan cooes as he gently tilts the bottle to help Scott finish the rest of the milk, sitting him up once he was finished, gently patting his back until he let a burp. 

 

Once that was over with, Scott snuggled back into Logan's arms, letting out a small yawn and closing his eyes, deciding to rest for a while, but not go to sleep. 

 

"Hey, Scott...I thought we were going to the park, but I guess we'll have to wait because you're so sleepy. And I was going to buy you ice cream, too." Logan says, smiling when Scott quickly sat up and looked at him. 

 

"Oh, now I have your attention, because I mentioned ice cream, huh?" Logan asks, grinning as he started to tickle Scott mercilessly, chuckling when he squirmed and giggled. 

 

"I'll have to finish dressing you before we go anywhere, bud." Logan says as he stands up, holding Scott in his arms as he carried him back upstairs to his room, gently sitting him on the bed while he looked for some shortalls to put over his onesie. 

 

Smiling, Scott just sat there, holding his teddy bear close to him, being patient for Daddy. He was not one to misbehave and was actually pretty shy as a baby. 

 

Finding a pair of denim shortalls, Logan smiled as he helped Scott stand up, slipping them over his head and shoulders before snapping them closed over his diaper. 

 

"That looks a lot better, huh buddy?" Logan asks as he clips Scott's pacifier to the shortalls, before picking up his favorite baseball cap and placing it on his head. 

 

Scott just nods and blushes, not being used to being dressed up like this, yet. He didn't hate it or anything. It was just something new to him. 

 

He knew that Logan wasn't trying to make him feel embarassed or anything, and he did need a little something extra to hide the fact that he was wearing a diaper. 

 

Sitting Scott back down on the bed, Logan smiled up at him as he kneeled down and slid his shoes onto his feet, tying them on snugly, but not too tight, as he didn't want to hurt his baby boy.

 

Helping Scott stand up, Logan smiled as he pulled him into a hug, gently kissing his head before picking him up and carrying him back downstairs. 

 

Pointing to the door, Scott looked at Logan. "Go now?" He asks, wanting to go to the park, so he could get his ice cream. And to spend time with Daddy. 

 

"Just a minute, buddy. We'll go soon, I promise. I know how bad you want that ice cream." Logan says as he sits Scott on the couch to wait while he gathered up everything they would need for a day out, as well as an adult harness that would keep Scott from wandering off, not that that should be a problem. 

 

"Come here, Scott. Daddy has to put this on you." Logan says as he holds out the harness to show Scott. Scott had never worn it before and was nervous about trying a new thing. 

 

Standing up, Scott walks over to Logan and stands in front of him, trying to be still long enough for him to put the harness on him, something he'd never done before. 

 

It took a little while, but Logan finally figured out how to put the harness on Scott, holding the lead in his hand and smiling. 

 

"Okay, Scott. You ready to go to the park, buddy?" Logan asks as he picks up Scott's backpack and slings it over his shoulder, making sure to lock up the mansion once they went out the door, as they were the only ones there until the others returned from their vacation. 

 

"You know where the park is, don't you, baby boy?" Logan asked as Scott started to walk in the direction of the park, wanting to make sure Scott knew where he was going as finding directions in littlespace could be pretty hard sometimes. 

 

Scott looked back at Logan and nodded before turning back around and continuing on to the park, getting distracted by noises around him or whenever he saw someone walking their dog. He always wanted to pet it. 

 

It only took them 15 minutes to reach the park, and there weren't that many poeple there, but there was someone there that Scott didn't like, Duncan. 

 

"Okay, buddy. Why don't you sit down right here, while Daddy goes to get your ice cream?" Logan says as he unhooks the lead from Scott's harness and gives him his backpack, ruffling his hair before walking over to an ice cream cart. 

 

Suddenly, Scott heard footsteps and saw an unwanted shadow. It seemed he had unwanted company - Duncan Matthews and he wasn't looking to be friends. He wanted revenge on Scott for taking Jean from him. 

 

"Well, Well. If it isn't widdle Scott Summers. I knew you were a freak, but not like this! I mean, look at you! This is great! Well...enough about your appearance, let's just get right to the beating! I told you that I'd make you pay for taking Jean away." Duncan says, grinning evilly. 

 

Scott whimpers and curls up, trying to hide his face behind his hands. He was stuck in littlespace and he was about to be beaten. He was terrified! 

 

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a lot!" Duncan growls as he lands a blow to Scott's face, giving him a bloody nose and a nasty black eye, knocking the glasses off his face, but Scott knew not to open his eyes. 

 

Lifting Scott up by his shirt collar, Duncan smiled at him before delivering a hard blow to his stomach and sitting him back down, laughing cruelly when he curls up on his side and starts to cry, needing Logan to help him. 

 

Hearing Scott cry out for him, Logan frowned. He knew Scott was in danger, because he never cried like that unless he really needed help. 

 

Rushing back over to Scott, Logan growled when he saw that Duncan was standing over a cowering, bruised and bloodied Scott, a look of triumph on his face, or so he thought. 

 

"Aww, look. Daddy came back to help you, Summers. I guess I'll have to beat you too, cowboy." Duncan says, looking down at Logan, who just stared back at him, snarling softly. 

 

Logan glanced over at Scott and frowned. He wasn't about to let the poor boy get traumatized again. He was already having those horrible nightmares from his parents' death. 

 

Growling at Duncan, Logan unsheathed his claws and pressed the tips against his chest. 

 

"You wanna leave the boy alone? I highly suggest you do, before I turn you into a shish kebob." Logan growls, looking down when he heard a hissing sound and saw that Duncan was peeing all over himself. 

 

Blushing bright red, Duncan whimpered and started to cry, tears dripping down his cheeks, staining his face. "Please don't kill me! I--I wasn't thinking!" Duncan cries, begging Logan to spare his life. 

 

"I won't kill you, kid. But if I ever see your face around any of us again, your funeral will be on the same day. That's a promise! Now, get out of here and leave us alone!" Logan growls, retracting his claws and going over to Scott, who was sobbing, terrified and soaking wet. 

 

Once Duncan had left, Logan quickly picked up Scott's glasses and examined his black eye before carefully slipping them back on, not wanting to hurt Scott even more. 

 

"It's alright, Scott. You can open your eyes, now. I'm going to take you home and get you cleaned up. It's okay. Everything's okay, now, baby boy." Logan cooed as he gently picked Scott up and shushed him as he carried him back home, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

Scott whimpered and cried as he laid his head on Logan's shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly in his fists, trying not to throw up on him. Sometimes when Scott got severely hurt, he would throw up.

 

It wasn't long before they reached the mansion, quickly unlocking the door and heading inside, going upstairs to Scott's room. 

 

Gently laying Scott down on the bed, Logan quickly and carefully undressed him, tossing the dirty clothes to the side and removing his wet diaper, leaving him naked for the being while he ran a bath for him. 

 

Turning on the warm water, Logan let the tub fill up before going back to get Scott, who had started crying again. He never wanted to leave the mansion again. 

 

Picking Scott up, Logan shushed him, rubbing his back again as he carried him to the bathroom and gently sat him in the tub, wiping away his tears with his thumb. 

 

"Daddy's gonna give you a nice bath and then, we'll have dinner. I'll cook whatever you want, kiddo." Logan says as he lathers up a washcloth and gently starts to wash Scott all over, making sure he got every inch of his body, from head to toe, before he gently rinsed him off and removed his glasses. 

 

"Okay, Scott. Just keep your eyes closed for Daddy." Logan says as he scoops some water into a cup and pours it over Scott's head, rubbing in shampoo after. 

 

"You're doing good, baby boy." Logan says as he scoops up some more water and pours it over Scott's head, making sure all the shampoo was throughly rinsed from his hair before draining the water and lifting Scott out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel, making sure to put his glasses back on. 

 

Carrying Scott to his room, Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead before gently laying him down on the bed, grabbing a diaper, powder and pajamas for Scott. 

 

Scott whines softly and stares up at Logan. He's glad that Duncan didn't hurt him any worse, or try to kill him. 

 

Logan just shushes Scott's whines and gives him a pacifier, gently rubbing his tummy before spreading his legs slightly and starting to diaper him, making sure to be gentle with him, knowing he was probably sore from the fight. 

 

Once Scott had been diapered, Logan sat him up and slipped the pj bottoms over his ankles, pulling them up over his diaper before helping him stand up. 

 

"Arms up, Scott." Logan says, smiling when Scott raised his arms, slipping the pajama top over his head and threading his arms through the sleeves, pulling it down over his tummy, before picking him up and holding him in his arms for a few minutes. 

 

Growing tired of cuddling for the moment, Scott whines and his tummy grumbles, demanding food. He was hungry, and wanted to be fed. 

 

"Alright, Scott. Let's go get you fed, huh?" Logan cooed as he carried Scott downstairs to the kitchen, carefully sitting him in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck and ruffling his hair gently. 

 

"What do you want to eat, kiddo?" Logan asks, frowning when Scott whimpered and seemed like he was going to cry again. 

 

It wasn't fair that he got hurt like that. If he had been there the whole time, it wouldn't have happened. 

 

Scott looks at Logan and frowns slightly before mumbling something about noodles. He, among lots of the other kids, really liked instant noodles, even though they weren't exactly healthy. 

 

Logan smiles and shakes his head before he starts cooking, talking to Scott about positive things, to try and make him feel better about what happened, but it didn't seem to be working. 

 

"My fault, Daddy." Scott mumbles, whimpering softly as he buries his face in his hands. He felt like it was his fault that the fight happened, because he didn't speak up and yell for him sooner. 

 

"No...no, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault, Scott. He was just being an asshole." Logan says, pouring the noodles into a bowl and letting them cool before feeding Scott. 

 

Once the noodles were cool enough, Logan placed the bowl on the highchair tray, along with a plastic child fork. 

 

"You wanna feed yourself, or do you want Daddy to feed you?" Logan asks, gently rubbing Scott's shoulder, hating that he was beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault. 

 

Scott looks at Logan and smiles softly, trying to hide the pain from him, even though he knew what Scott was going through. 

 

"Daddy feed." Scott babbles, lightly patting his hands against the highchair tray, bouncing slightly. He was starting to feel a little better, now that Daddy was with him and he was safe. 

 

"Okay. Open up, baby boy." Logan cooes as he quickly swirls some noodles onto the fork and brings it to Scott's mouth, smiling when he started to eat, quickly opening his mouth for more. 

 

Logan chuckled and repeated the process, swirling noodles onto the fork again and feeding Scott more and more until he had eaten the whole bowl and was finally full. 

 

Once Scott had been fed and cleaned up, Logan carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch, cradling him in his arms, while he turned on a movie for them to watch until it was Scott's bedtime. 

 

Snuggling into Logan's arms, Scott sighed before letting out a yawn, bringing his thumb to his mouth, which was quickly replaced by a pacifier, as Logan didn't like thumbsucking.

 

"Night-Night, Daddy. I wuv yew." Scott babbles behind his pacifier before closing his eyes and falling asleep, drooling slightly, feeling safe and loved in Daddy's arms, as he should always feel. 

 

"I love you, too, Scott." Logan says, looking down at Scott and smiling when he saw that he had fallen asleep, his pacifier gently bobbing up and down. 

 

He was glad that Scott trusted him as his Daddy and that he could make him feel loved, and protected. That's all he ever wanted....


End file.
